


Outside The Box

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, F/M, Insecurity, Married Couple, Meant To Be, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and I celebrate our anniversary and Sif asks me a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside The Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second version to my Thorki Creative Thinker. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :) I am Loki's wife in this.

It was a grand feast, I wasn't really used to all this as Loki knew that I really wasn't comfortable with being the center of attention.

Though he made me feel worthy of it. Here we were now, celebrating our anniversary I've never seen Loki so happy. He was beaming as if a thousand suns surrounded him. He was talking to Thor, which was a happy change to see them talking.

Loki said that I gave him the push to rebuild his relationship with his brother. I always told him, "I knew it was in you, you did all the work, I'm just glad I got to see you open that door".

 "May I have a word with you?" Siff asked. I turned to her and nodded, "What about?" I asked. "Why did you not want to peruse Thor? Is he not to your taste?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Thor he's charming and sweet but he and thought we do have some in common, it's not enough" I said.

"So why Loki then?" she asked. "Because I like thinking outside the box, to draw outside of the lines" I said. "Box? You have a box that you think out of? Where do you keep it?" she inquired. 

I chuckled a bit, "Not a real box Sif, it's an imaginary box think of it as being open minded so to speak" I said. She nodded, just as Loki approached us.

"Speaking of which there he is now, I'll leave you to it" she said walking away nodding at Loki as she left.

"Enchantress, walk with me?" he asked smiling. I nodded taking his hand as we both managed to slip out of the dining hall. We were now walking in the halls. "What were you talking about?" he asked.

 

"She asked me why I was with you and not with Thor" I said. "I wonder that at times myself, I…fear sometimes I am too broken for you" Loki acknowledged with some sadness in his voice.

"You are not broken, you are my kindred spirit and you healed me too you know, Loki no one has ever made me feel more wanted than you. I love being with you and I think we are soul mates.

Thor is wonderful yes but he isn't for me. You are for me, we are two black sheep who found each other" I said softly as we both found a private corner to sit in. Loki wiped a small tear and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know what I have done to deserve you, should I ever found out I will do it again and again" Loki whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

 "You're already doing it, my darling Loki you're there for me just as I am for you" I said gazing into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me long and tender. Thinking to himself, how happy he was that for once the fates were smiling at him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
